


attack on wedding

by Billnyeisgay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billnyeisgay/pseuds/Billnyeisgay
Summary: this is just an series of one shots based off of some cosplayers Ereri wedding shoot. *not edited*





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was nervous. He had been dating the love of his life Levi, for five years until the man had gotten down on one knee and asked to marry him. Now it was time for Eren to walk down the aisle, and nervous was an understatement. Eren felt like he was doing a 50-foot drop on a roller coaster. Eren put his hand on the back of his neck. He didn't know how to control his emotions. 

Levi’s family had this stupid tradition where the bride and the groom, or in this case the groom and the groom, couldn't see each other for two weeks before they were married. Eren was a wreck. He missed Levi in more ways than one, and now he would finally get to see him. Mikasa nudged Eren pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you ready?" she whispered. Eren gulped then silently nodded, as the big brown church doors opened, and revealed all of Eren and Levi's friends and family.

Eren blushed he was about to marry the hottest man on the surface of the earth. To say that he was lucky was an understatement. Eren and Mikasa started walking, and Eren finally looked at Levi. God was he everything Eren ever wanted, and more. His raven hair and silver eyes made Erens heart swoon. Eren saw nothing but love and admiration in Levi's eyes.

Eren watched as Levi's eyes slowly swept over his body. Levi bit his lip, and Eren blushed. Eren slowly let his eyes wander to Levi's lips, then his neck, and almost immediately to his ass. God, Eren had jacked off more these past two weeks, than his entire four years of high school. It was a lie if Eren said he didn't want Levi to touch him. By now Mikasa and Eren were at the altar, and Levi was reaching for Eren's hand. Eren took Levi's hand, looking back at Mikasa as he smiled. Mikasa nodded, and Eren turned around to walk up the small staircase of three steps to Levi. 

Eren smiled at Levi when he reached the top, Levi grabbing both of Eren's hands, and pulling him a little closer than necessary. The priest then gave Levi a ring, and started the vows. “Do you, Levi Ackerman, take this man Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Levi looked Eren directly in the eyes and firmly said, "I do." 

Levi placed a cool black band on Eren's finger. Eren felt joy course through his veins. The priest then turned to Eren and said, "Do you, Eren Jaeger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Eren looked at Levi and smiled saying, "I do."

Eren took the other black band, and placed it on Levi's finger. It filled him with joy to know that Levi was his, and he was Levi's. They belonged to each other, emotionally, and now legally. 

The priest raised his arms, and dramatically said, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." 

Levi wasted no time in claiming Eren’s lips. Eren didn't mind at all. The brunette was on cloud nine, and boy did he wish he would never come down. Sadly Levi's soft lips soon left his and Eren was attacked in hugs from his friends. 

Levi sat back, and watched everyone leave except for Eren and his friends. Levi wouldn't fully admit it, but he felt like he accomplished everything he would ever want in life. Boy did that make him slightly giddy. The newly wedded man was new to this feeling, but that's how life was with Eren. The boy had taught him how to feel again. He had taught him how to love again, and Levi was grateful. 

When the group of friends started walking away leaving Eren behind, Levi quickly walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.  
"I missed you brat." He said.  
Eren blushed as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist.  
"It was your idea Levi, but I missed you too."  
Levi let out a slight scoff, "Getting smart with me brat? I thought I taught you better than that." 

Levi let his hands wander down Eren's spine. Eren gulped, "N-N-No sir." Levi smirked, "Ahh. There's my good boy." Levi groped Eren's ass, and began to massage it.

Eren let out a soft moan. He wanted Levi to touch him so bad. He wanted the man to dominate him and make him scream.   
Eren gasped as Levi began to kiss his neck, and it wasn't long before they both ached with need. Eren unwrapped his hands from around Levi, and pulled him into a kiss. Levi nipped at Erens lips, and Eren smirked. He wasn't going to make this easy. 

Levi let out a short growl, as he lifted Eren up letting the boy wrap his legs around him, their two hard cocks meeting. Eren gasped, and Levi immediately slipped his hot tongue into his mouth. Eren let out a long moan, as Levi began to explore his mouth.

Eren began to grind into Levi, creating a mouth-watering friction between their dicks. Levi moaned into Eren's mouth, and moved his hips in rhythm with Eren. Eren pulled away from the kiss and placed his head in the crock of Levi's neck. He moaned at the bliss filling sensation. God, he needed more. 

"M-m-more." Eren gasped out. Levi grunted as he slowly stopped. Levi groaned they shouldn't be doing this. not here not now.  
"God, Eren I want to, but we can't. We have someplace to be, remember."  
This seemed to snap Eren out of his dazed state.   
"Shit" Eren grabbed Levi's and they began to walk out of the church to head to the reception.

**************

They were a bit late, but no one really minded. Eren was happy, and so was Levi. They had both gone through so much to get where they are today. 

Eren looked down at Levi's hand to see the simple yet intricate band. It was a black band with white and gold engravings. They swirled around the opposite sides of the band meeting in the middle, and making wings. The design wasn't bold, so you would have to really look to see it, but it was there. It made Eren happy. 

The brunette gazed at his husband, who was currently yelling at Hanji for something she said. God, Eren was probably the happiest man alive. Levi turned to Eren and smiled, scooting his chair closer he placed his head on Eren's shoulder. Eren wrapped his arm around Levi, wondering what he had done to earn such close affection. Levi began talking to Hanji again, and Eren watched as his friends made a horrible attempt to dance. Eren began to chuckle, and when he felt Levi's hand massaging his thighs he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Eren relaxed as he realized that Levi wouldn't do anything, not in this place, right?

To say that Eren was caught off guard when Levi casually began massaging his length through his pants was an understatement. Eren was so caught off guard that he let out a small moan, but he quickly regained his composure. Eren had been yearning for Levi to touch him all night, and he knew that short bastard knew it too. Eren looked at Levi to see him looking away from him, Hanji long gone. Eren leaned in close, right next to Levi's ear and let out a groan.   
"Fuck Levi," Eren let out a gasp," I want you so bad right now."  
Eren saw Levi bite his lip, and that egged him on.  
"God Levi I want you to fuck me so-" Eren groaned and continued, "so bad, s-show me that I belong to y-you." 

Levi quickly turned to Eren with lust filled eyes, and said, " Let's go."


	2. two

Levi and Eren quickly walked to the car, hoping to make it to their apartment quickly. Sadly that didn't mean that traffic was on their side. On this specific night, traffic decided to go incredibly slow. 

Eren decided, in a quick sense of impatience, to mess with his husband.

Eren slowly unzipped his pants, making sure to not gain the attention of his dedicated-to-driving lover. Then pulled his hard length out of his pants. Still not gaining the attention of the dedicated Levi, the brunette began to palm his hot length. Eren let out a groan, which seemed to snap Levi slightly out of his driving daze. Levi's eyes widened, and then dilated as he watched Eren stroke himself.

"Fuck, Levi." Eren moaned.  
Levi bit his lip. "You're such a tease." He groaned. Eren grinned, and grabbed Levi's hand placing it on his penis. "Ve te faire Erin, tu me rends impatient.” Levi hissed.

Eren ignored Levi, and leaned his car seat back. Levi swerved and pulled over unbuckling his seat belt, and hopping over, straddling Eren as if his life depended on it. Eren chuckled and looked up at Levi, “Kiss me short stuff."  
Levi grumbled, but leaned down and took Eren's lips into a passionate kiss.   
Levi nipped at Eren's lips, but Eren being the tease he is, denied Levi access.

That soon changed when Levi sat on Eren’s hard length, placing it between his cheeks as much as his pants would allow. Eren let out a loud moan, and Levi took the opportunity to push his tongue inside of Eren's mouth. Levi groaned when their tongues met. He had been craving Eren desperately. 

Eren groped Levi's ass and began to massage it, as Levi threw his head back and moaned.  
Eren removed one hand and skillfully unzipped Levi's fly. Levi stopped him, sat up and took his pants off himself. Eren opened his mouth to start complaining, but the sentence didn't get a chance to come out, being replaced by a loud moan. Levi had whipped his shaft out, and began rutting it against Eren's, fucking tightly into his palm. They both became moaning messes. Levi leaned down grinding into Eren, his hot mouth near Eren's ear. 

This turned Eren on more than he'd ever been. He could hear Levi's every gasp and moan. Levi felt Eren grow harder, and his breath hitched. Levi stopped grinding, and whispered in Eren's ear, "I need you in me.”


End file.
